Sleep Well
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: After the third trial Ouma finds himself unable to sleep. So the only way to cure that is to break into someone room. Ouma/Iruma Drabble


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: After the third trial Ouma finds himself unable to sleep. So the only way to cure that is to break into someone room. Ouma/Iruma Drabble

 **Sleep Well**

Ouma couldn't sleep. He felt restless and he hated it. His stomach also hurt as if he piled too much food into his small body. He's eyes opened staring at the ceiling above him. His gaze shifted over towards the effigy hanging from his ceiling. The serious yet still friendly face was a bit of comfort but not much. Amami... What do you know?

The prankster sat up looking at the horded mess cluttered around the floor. Collected evidence surrounded the bed. His fingers clenched the blanket. A few feet away from the foot of the bed was his large whiteboard. Before bed, three pictures were moved to the opposite side of the board. Right under the 'dead' pile. The small boy scanned over the pictures of the surviving students. His eyes landed on a certain blonde. Her smirk was confidence and cocky.

Was he really going to do it? He didn't want too. But did he really have a choice?

With a sigh another wave of stomach pain hit him. The leader leaped out of bed. Ouma softly pressed his lips against the wax figure's cheek. "I'll end this game. For everyone's sake." He shoved his lock picking tools in his sleepwear's pocket and left his room.

He crossed the dorm's lobby heading towards the female's side. Jamming his tools into the lock he jiggled it around. The sound of the mechanism unlocking made him giggle quietly. How unsettlingly easy it was to break into someone's bedroom. Removing his tool and putting them back in his pocket he let himself inside the dark room.

The brat approached the bed and the figure in it. Iruma slept, her body spread and blankets amess that one foot wasn't even covered. Golden hair was everywhere; he noticed all the little knots and tangles around her head. Her mouth was parted as she snored with a little trail of drool in the corner of her lips. Her night garments were the same as his in color and material. However, her buttons weren't correctly buttoned and opened at the top. The inventor's cleavage was right in view.

The leader watched the rise and fall of her chest for a bit. It was a little calming for some reason. But it only made his stomach pain more unbearable. The gadget maker snorted in her sleep and smacked her dry lips together. The vulgar woman stirred around for a new position to be in.

Well, how charming.

Ouma snorted and crawled into bed with her. With her starfish position he had little too no room. He placed her arms at her side and took more room for himself on the small bed. The small boy lied on his side to face her. After a few minutes his eyes fluttered closed and sleep eventually claimed him.

* * *

Blue eyes groggily opened. It was still early morning since the morning announcement didn't play yet. The vulgar woman licked her lips and stimulated her saliva glands to cure her xerostomia. With a grunt she rolled over with the intent to fall into a deep sleep. Her eyes closed before her brain realized she wasn't alone in the bed.

Iruma's eyes popped opened and she jumped up in shock. "Ouma?! What the fuck, you little pervert?!" Her face turned bright red as adult fantasy played through her mind. One by one the scenarios got more lewd then the one before. She whimpered and trembled with delight.

The prankster didn't open his eyes but he frowned; his eyebrows knitting together. He must have realized what was going through her head. "Shut up you loud sow. You should be happy I'm in your bed."

The girl whined and her head dropped a bit in disappointment. She wanted to questioned him but didn't want him to shout at her. The liar seemed like he legitimately wanted to sleep more. The long haired woman kept sneaking gazes at him. Ouma slept on his back, one hand at his side and the other across his stomach. The machine builder frowned; what mixed feelings she had. So he really didn't come with the intent to do anything to her.

"What guy climbs in bed with a woman and doesn't at least wrap there arms around them?" Iruma muttered to herself as she laid back down trying to ignoring him.

"If I wrap my arms around you, would you keep quiet and be happy?"

She hesitated in her answer but replied softly in honestly. "Yeah."

Silently he scooted over into her personal space. Her blue eyes widened and her body tensed up as the liar wrapped his arms around her middle. He 'puzzle pieced' into her body resting his face into her neck. His warm breath tickled her jugular making her shiver with pleasure. The self-proclaimed genus couldn't help but notice how his smaller body fit perfectly against hers. Well falling sleep will be much harder for her now...

"Iruma..."

"Hm...?"

"Your inventions, they will work right?"

"Of course they will. I'm the golden haired genus Iruma Mui after all. You're not allowed to doubt me." She felt him shift closer and she responded by gently putting her own arm around his middle.

"But you really won't fight Monokuma with us...with me?"

"..." The tall girl buried her face in his hair. The amber haired female picked up on his sadness in his voice. Iruma breathed deeply with her eyes shut tightly. After a long pregnant pause she replied. "I won't defy Monokuma. I just can't."

The brat pulled away much to her disappointment. He pushed her on her back and rested his body on top of hers. A flash of fear passed her face. He really wouldn't hurt her, right? She could handle his anger but not his disappointment. "Even if I do this?" Ouma nuzzled his face in the valley of her breast. The blonde gasped her face turning red as she let him do as he pleased. He looked up with a pouting face and protruding bottom lip. His eyes were large and glossy for extra effect. He squeezed her middle tightly. Yet despite his fake expression he spoke with a real raw voice. "You won't trust this liar?"

The girl whimpered her eyes averting to everything around the dark room. She felt weak. Sure, she had always submitted to his will. But...She really did want to be by his side. To help him and escape. "I wish you luck, really I do."

The leader sighed and planted his face into her chest with a huff. Unable to put his mask on he hide his emotions from her this way. The leader was upset with this turn of events but he knew it had to be this way. His fingers tighten around her pj top. The amber haired girl hugged him. It was an apology, the best she could do. One hand ran through his messy hair enjoying how soft it really is. It was best not to think about it. With a deep sigh she turned her head away in shame and cowardice.

"I'm sorry."

A single tear slid down the leader's cheek landing down between her breasts. "Yeah, I'm sorry too."

* * *

A/N: Finally! Something Iruma/Ouma related that doesn't have sex in it. It may be drabble but I'm happy. I think I'm getting use to them. I'm so accomplished right now... I think I'll have the next chapter of Fragments out soon. Depends on how many times I rewrite the same scene again and again.


End file.
